Lovebite
by DragonAceFlamez
Summary: The powerpuff girls has moved to a new town due to the Professor having a new job offer and they meet these 3 mysterious boys who just seem to catch their attention. Will it be safe to pursue after these boys, or will something happen to bite them in the neck? *Vampire themed* *All human*
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyyyy there, this is my first powerpuff and rowdyruff fanfic, I just need to set a few things straight.**

**The powerpuff girls are in their teen years and they have actual hands.**

**This is an alt universe.**

**Its vampire themed.**

**The powerpuff girls are all human**

**But other than that, please read and provide me with some pointers and ideas for more chapters.**

Chapter 1

"You can't be serious." Muttered Buttercup, as they arrived at the airport from their hometown, Townsville.

"Come on Buttercup, lighten up, it's a brand new start for us here." Said Blossom, who was receiving hers and her sisters' luggage from the cue. Buttercup rolled her eyes and watched the dark clouds rolling across the sky in a thick blanket. She flopped down on an empty bench in the room, waiting for Bubbles to come back from the bathroom.

"Yeah," Buttercup looked up at the ceiling, "I guess."

Blossom smiled in sympathy and turned back to get back the rest of the luggage. Bubbles rushed back in a hurry and sat down next to Buttercup. She smiled at her sisters brightly.

"You have no idea what just happened!" she exclaimed.

"That's nice." Answered Buttercup with a bored expression.

"You didn't even hear what I had to say."

"That's nice." Answered back Buttercup, still looking up at the ceiling.

Bubbles scoffed and turned away from her sister, pouting in annoyance. Blossom sighed and came towards her younger sisters with all their luggage.

"I would like to hear what happened Bubbles." She said with a smile. Bubbles smiled brightly and straightened up with excitement.

"Well, when I came out of the restroom, there was this guy who was really cute by at the café, and he called me adorable and bought me a coffee and guess what, he goes to school with us!" Bubbles squealed, closing her eyes in excitement. Blossom smiled.

"That's nice Bubbles, what's was his name?" Bubbles froze with a blank look. Blossom raised an eyebrow. Buttercup looked at Bubbles with a '**really' **look. Bubbles smiled at them and scratched her cheek in embarrassment.

"Oops."

Blossom looked at her with a shocked expression. "Really? You had coffee with a guy and you don't even know him?!" Buttercup smiled and started laughing, hunching over with tears in her eyes.

"That's Bubbles for you!" she laughed, wiping the tears out her eyes. Bubbles pouted and looked away.

"Whatever."

Blossom sighed and took hold of her luggage. "Come on girls, the Professor will be waiting for us." With that, the girls took their individual luggage and went off towards the exit. The boys whistled at them walking by, Blossom just kept looking ahead without paying much attention, Buttercup glared at them as she walked pass and Bubbles smiled and waved at them when they walked passed. The Professor was waiting outside for them in a Black Jeep. He smiled at them and helped them to put their luggage in the boot. They all got in and drove off onto the road.

Blossom has grown into a beautiful young woman. She had beautiful, long auburn hair that was at her waist and he pink eyes were as bright as a pink rose. She had a slim body with beautiful smooth legs and a well-toned body. She was wearing blue jeans with a pink shirt with a kitten on it

Buttercup had jet black short hair that was cut in a pixie haircut but just slight overgrown and has bright green eyes, bright as sea. She had a well-built body with a slight tan to just notice it. She was wearing black ripped jeans with a green and a black top that said 'punk' and a leather jacket.

Bubbles has turned into a fashionable girl. She had long honey gold hair that reached her midback that was tied into two pigtails. He eyes were baby blue as powdered paint and had a slim body with a perfect figure that a model could not match. She was wearing a denim skirt with a long blue top and a pink jersey.

They and the professor talked along the way to their new home. The professor had a job offering in Seattle, so they all had to move from Townsville to the city. There were emotional good byes, but they came along after the professor set everything up in the 4 months they were given to say goodbye.

"Well, here we are," Said the Professor, pulling up into the driveway, "I tried to keep it as normal as possible."

The house was exactly styled like their old house. White, a two-storey and a modern garden.

"Cool." Said Buttercup, taking her luggage out the boot and walking to the front door. Blossom sighed and she and Bubbles got their luggage as well and went into the house with Buttercup. There was a kitchen at the far end of the house. They walked into a TV room, which had a regular box TV and pictures along the wall of the girls in their old town. The dining room was just beside the room, just beside the stairs.

"Well, dinner is almost ready, so why don't you girls go on up to your room to settle in and unpack." Said the Professor, rubbing his hands together as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Sure, thanks Professor." Said Blossom, smiling in gratitude.

"Just remember, you can take the Jeep to school tomorrow, just remember to lock it, ok?"

"Whatever." Said Buttercup, walking up the stairs. Bubbles and Blossom quickly followed in pursuit and followed Buttercup into their room. There was a King-sized bed against the wall and cupboards right across the wall on the left. There was a large window on the side, showing a beautiful view of the sunset across the city. There was a rainbow carpet on the whole floor of ink, blue and green and a bookshelf, along with three desks right beside the door. Buttercup dropped her bags and flung herself onto the bed. She sniffed the air and looked around.

"I guess it ain't that bad." She said, turning over to put her head in the pillow. Blossom smiled.

"At least we have a great view of the city." She said, indicating to the window. Bubbles rushed to the closets.

"I call dibs on the left side!" she shouted, booking three of the closets with her arms. Blossom laughed and nodded her head. After a few minute of talking, the girls were able to quickly unpack and had a peaceful dinner with the Professor and then went to bed. Buttercup looked up at the ceiling as she was lying in her side of the bed. She sighed.

"Bring on the stress." She said quietly, falling into a deep sleep.

****line breaker****

In the morning, the girls got dressed quickly, had breakfast and went to the jeep. Bubbles and Buttercup had a spat on who was driving, but Blossom ended it by taking the keys out of Buttercups hands, went to the driver's side and got in. that ended that. It only took 10 minute for them to reach the school and they were met with 2 girls waiting for them at the entrance of the school. The one girl with brown hair, grey eyes and freckles waved at them.

"Hi, I'm Kate, and this is my friend Jess," she said, indicating to the girl with black hair, big glasses and Brown eyes, "and we are here to show you guys around the school." Blossom smiled.

"Sure, thank you for the help."

The Girls were led to register, where they got their time tables and slips they had to have their teachers sign at the end of each class. They all were in the same class, which Blossom was relieved about so that she could keep an eyes on her younger sisters. The girls actually made some friends along the way. They met a few girls and 2 boys who called themselves the 'twin titans', who had buzzing ginger hair and brown eyes that nearly changed the shade of orange, they were average in height and weight, but other than that, they were sweethearts. Although, they did annoy Buttercup by cornering her in science in a desk and tried 'swooning' her as Buttercup put it, but that did not end well when Buttercup hit them in their 'soft' spot. Before they knew it, it was already lunch. The girls grabbed their food and were wavered over by Jess and Kate by a big table in the middle. And were forced into chatter. While Buttercup was balancing a spoon on a fork to the boys and Blossom was explaining the velocity of wind in Seattle for a project with Jess and Kate, Bubbles noticed 3 boys walking outside. One with Auburn hair, black hair and Blonde hair.

"Who are they?" asked Bubbles softly, indicating towards the boys who walked in the cafeteria. Blossom and Buttercup looked to where their sister were pointing and widened their eyes.

"They're beautiful." Whispered Blossom quietly that only her sisters could hear.

The boy with auburn hair had long hair that passed his shoulders with a red baseball cap on his head. He had bright red eyes that shined in the light and almost looked like they were burning like fire and dark eyebrows that were perfectly shaped. He had a really muscular body and a rigid and muscular face that had no imperfection. He wore blue jeans with a red jacket and sneakers.

The boy with black hair had thick, jet black hair, darker than space itself, styled in a spiked up bad boy style and Green eyes that was as bright as grass, if not, brighter, almost the colour was swirling like the grass on a windy day. He had a very muscular boy, as if he trained every day picking up weights. He was wearing black jeans with a green jacket with a white shirt showing underneath.

The blonde boy has honey blonde hair that just hanged over his ears and down his neck, styled to just be away from his eyes. He had blue eyes bright blue as the sky or the sea, waves almost seemed to swirl in his eyes as he looked around. He was muscular with a soft face, but still rigid. He was wearing blue jeans with a blue hoodie, his hands in the hoodies pockets.

The most similar about the boys was their skin. They were all pale, even whiter than an albino, and had bluish marks around their eyes, as if they suffered from sleepless nights. They walked through the door and went to go sit by a table, far away from the crowds of teenagers. No feed near them, they were just sitting, looing away from everyone. Jess and Kate looked at where the girls were looking at and smiled.

"Those are the Jojo's. Brick, Butch and Boomer."

**Finish :D pls read and review. Pls give me some pointer along the way.**

**Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"The Jojo's?" questioned Blossom, looking back at Kate and Jess.

""Yeah, they are so gorgeous aren't they." Said Jess, gazing at the Jojo's.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Who are they? They don't seem sociable like everyone else."

"They're all brothers. The one with the red hair is Brick, he's the oldest out of them, and the smartest guy you'll ever see!" exclaimed Jess, gazing at Brick longingly.

"The one with black hair is Butch, he's the second oldest and by far the hottest and baddest you'll ever see!" squealed Kate, looking at Butch, who was smirking at his brothers.

"And the blonde one?" asked Bubbles innocently. Kate and Jess looked at each other and then at Bubbles. "He's Boomer, the youngest out of all of them, he is so innocent and adorable, I want to just eat him up!" squealed Jess, hugging herself while looking at Boomer, who was being getting his hair ruffled and punched on the shoulders by his brothers.

"Really?" asked Bubbles.

"Yeah, but compared to his brothers, he's not really anything special." Sighed Kate. A thump echoed around the cafeteria. The girls turned around and saw Boomer's head on the table and his brothers smirking at him and flicking him on his head. His hand in the air and his fingers rubbing against each other as if he was rubbing cream in his hand. The girls looked at each other and turned back towards their own table. Bubbles looked at Jess and Kate.

"Really, I think he can be special." Behind Bubble, Boomer head raised up and looked at her.

Buttercup raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure, he looks a bit dumb to me." Boomer hit his head against the table again.

"It's hard to tell, they don't talk to anyone." Said Kate, shrugging her shoulders.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Blossom, lacing her hands together.

"I mean, is that they keep to themselves, they don't interact with anybody."

Bubbles shot up. "What about dating."

Kate scoffed and gave Bubble a **'really' **look. "Don't even try to get your hopes up, they have turned down every girl that even tried to get a chance with them. Do yourself a favour, don't waste your time with them."

Blossom shook her head and smiled. "Don't worry, we weren't going to." Then while the girls continued their chatter, the three sisters looked back and was not expecting what they saw. They were looking directly at them. Brick was looking directly at Blossom, Butch at Buttercup and Boomer at Bubbles. The 3 boys stared at the girls with frustrated expressions. Blossom, Butch and Bubbles twirled around quickly. Buttercup grabbed onto Blossom's wrist.

"What the hell was that all about!" she demanded, whispering that only she can hear. Blossom glanced behind her and looked back to Buttercup/

"I have no idea and I do not want to find out."

Bubbles leant in and whispered something to Blossom and Buttercup. They looked back and saw the 3 boys getting up from their seats, without saying a word, left through the exit. Before anything else could happen, the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch and students started leaving for their next class. Kate and Jess stood up and handed them separate pieces of paper. Blossom looked at them oddly.

"What are these?" she asked.

"Oh, we forgot to tell you, the last period of the day is when we do the subject that we most comfortable with. You know, the subject we chose at the beginning of the year." Said Jess.

Bubbles clicked her fingers. "So that's what that subject for we got at Townsville was for!"

Buttercup blinked then smiled widely. "That means I have Gym! See ya later suckers!" she shouted, racing towards the exit to head for the gym. Blossom sighed and shook her head. "That is so Buttercup." Bubbles laughed and picked up her bag.

"Well in that case, I will be heading for the art room then, I'll meet you at the car later Blossom, bye." Bubbles waved at t=her sister and walked through the exit doors.

"Well, I better be leaving then as well, bye Kate, bye Jess." She waved.

"Bye Blossom." They called back. And with that, they all went off to their separate classes.

****Line breaker****

Buttercup ran into the gym in excitement. She had been looking forward to this class because it's the only class she enjoys and also very good at.

"Hey Buttercup." Called a voice. Buttercup turned around and saw the 'twin titans', also in their gym clothes. Buttercup smiled.

"Hey Twiddle Dum and Twiddle dummer, what's up?" she asked, smirking at their pouting reactions.

"Great thanks, now that you're here." They said, trying to make a wink but instead made it look like their faces were in a spasm. Buttercup bit her lip to try not laugh but failed miserably. She burst out laughing, hunching over and holding onto her knees so that she wouldn't fall to the floor.

"What's so funny?" asked one of the twins. Buttercup tried to speak but instead of words, coughs came out instead. The two twins furrowed their eyebrows and turned away, sulking. Buttercup breathed in and out and then controlled the laughter that was still bubbling in her stomach to come out. She put her arms around their shoulders and patted them.

"I'm just joking, come on, stop pouting already, it ain't cute on you guys." They turned around to glare at her but she just stuck out her tongue at them. Buttercup heard doors slamming shut and turned around. Her mouth dropped. It was him. Butch stared at her with his bright green eyes, staring at her so intensely, she thought he was staring down at her soul. She turned around and pushed the ginger twins towards the benches.

"Come on guys, class is about to start."

They went ahead and took a seat at the bleachers. The coach came out from his office and stood in front of the students at the bleachers. He looked over his shoulder.

"Mr Jojo, I assume you will be joining us today?" he asked, indicating towards the students. Butch still stared at Buttercup, but nodded in acknowledgement. He walked towards the bleachers and sat right at the back on the top, his eyes still locked on Buttercup. Buttercup took a deep breath and listened to the coach.

"Ok, while all of you do Dodgeball, I'll be here enjoying some Ice Tea." Said the coach, taking a seat on a launcher he brought with him and switched on a fan he also had with him. As pupils already left to get their teams organised, Buttercup stayed behind to get her slip signed early by the coach, but as the fan blew passed Buttercup, it ruffled her hair and blew in her face. She heard a thump. She turned around and saw Butch Jojo with his hand clamped over his mouth and nose, his hands shut tightly together and his other hand gripping onto a bench. He opened his eyes and locked onto Buttercup. She froze. She saw frustration and annoyance swirling in his eyes, directly at her. Buttercup shook her head and headed towards the coach. As he was signing her slip, Buttercup sniffed her hair, mint as her shampoo. She looked back and saw Butch still staring at her, hands away from his mouth but still a fierce expression on his face as he looked at her. Buttercup narrowed her eyes and looked away from him. **No way was I taking crap** from him she thought. The coach gave her her slip back and then looked at Butch.

"Still no improvement Jojo?" he asked.

Butch looked away from Buttercup and looked at the coach. He shook his head. "No sir, no improvement or result." He answered. Buttercups eyes widened. His voice was silky smooth, with a hint of mischief hidden in between the lines he spoke. She looked back and caught him looking at her again. She looked away frantically and went towards her team.

****Line breaker****

Bubbles walked into the art room just before the bell went off. She let a breath of relief.

"Made it." She said quietly. Just as she was about to go introduce herself to the teacher, she heard foot steps behind her. She turned around and froze. Boomer stared at her in shock for a second but then clenched his jaw and walked passed her without a second glanced. She watched him take a seat at the back of the class and took a seat. Bubbles turned back to the teacher and had him sign her slip for her. Just then the bell rang and everybody already took their seats. Bubbles looked around to find an open seat and saw the only one open was next to HIM, and he was staring directly at her.

"Come now Bubbles, please take a seat so class can begin." Said the teacher from behind his desk. Bubbles stiffly walked towards Boomer's desk with her looking down at the floor. She could feel Boomer's eyes staring at her as she inched closer towards the desk. Bubbles took the seat beside him and took out a piece of paper from her bag and a pen. She felt Boomer tense beside her, griping onto the edge of the desk so tightly, as him he was holding on for dear life. Bubbles looked at where he was holding onto the desk. He eyes widened. Was the wood actually bending? Before she could ask anything, Boomer removed his hand from the Edge and folded his arms together and glanced at her, staring deeply into her eyes. Bubbles cleared her throat and listened to the teacher as he began class.

"Ok, you are going to identify organic and parallel shapes so takes these sheets and begin." Said the teacher, handing the pieces of paper to the pupils to begin the activity. He handed the two worksheets to Bubbles and moved on. Bubbles put down her paper and turned around to Boomer to give him his and was shocked what she saw. His eyes had annoyance and frustration in his eyes, swirling around his pupil like a rough storm at sea. Bubbles swallowed and bent other hand to give him his worksheet. He looked at the worksheet and slowly reached out to take it. He took it from her as if he was going to touch her, he was going to be affected by an unknown disease. Bubbles turned back stiffly and began her assignment.

***Line breaker***

Blossom was not impressed, not one bit. As she walked into English class she knew she would not have the best day. Brick was sitting in the front desk, his red eyes locked into her pink ones. His eyes narrowed and in eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, as if he was trying to figure out a code or something. Blossom turned back and walked towards the teacher to get her slipped signed. She introduced herself to the class and guess where she had to sit? Yep, you know it, right next to Brick Jojo. Brick stared at her, watching ever single move she made, watching with caution like if any moment, she would attack him. He edged away from her on his seat as she handed him the set work book they were reading for the year. Romeo and Juliet, they were reading. Instead of giving it in his hand, Blossom slid the book to him and looked back to the teacher. Brick opened to the chapter they were reading and stared at Blossom, book open, not readying. Blossom swallowed and tried her best not to squirm under his gaze.

After a few minutes, a stink bomb fell from a guy's pocket, stinking up the room.

"Aww Jeez Vander, Really?" gagged the teacher, quickly opening up the windows to let the bad hair out. But when the teacher opened the windows, a blast of fresh air hit Blossom, making her hair hit Bricks face. Brick face went rigid, his hands tightening around his book, his body going completely tense. He ducked his head down and let out a breath of air, as if he was suffering some excruciating pain. He shot up and glared at Blossom, as if she did something awful. Blossom looked away quickly and went back to her book, trying to ignore the glare shooting into her head that Brick was giving her. Then Brick shot up and marched towards the door with his books. Before anything could happen, the bell rang a second later, signalling the end of the day. Blossom let out a breath of relief and packed up her books.

A few minutes later, she met up with her sisters. Buttercup and Bubbles rushed up to her.

"You cannot believe what happened in class!" they exclaimed at the same time.

Blossom sighed. "A rowdyruff was in your classes? "She asked. Buttercup and Bubbles stared at her, mouths agape.

"How did you know that?!" they demanded at the same time.

"Because I had Brick in my class and believe me, not the best lesson ever." She sighed, shouldering her bag. Bubbles and Buttercup looked at each other and then at Blossom.

"What are we going to do?" asked Bubble quietly. Blossom looked at Bubbles.

"Let's just get these slips back to the front office and go home, then we can discuss on what to do." She said, walking off down the hall. Her sisters nodded and followed her towards the office. Just as they entered the office, they heard male voices.

"There has to be a lesson open, Physics, Latin, anything." Said a voice at the desk. The girls looked up and saw Brick at the desk with the secretary, with Butch and Boomer right behind him.

"I'm sorry Mr Jojo, you and your brothers will have to stay in the classes you are on right now, all the others are full." Said the secretary to Brick, who he and his brothers noticed the girls entered the room. Brick turned back towards the secretary.

"fine then, I can see there is no option," he said, him and his brothers picking up their bags and marching up towards the exit, brushing pass the girls, "we'll just have to endure it." They said, and they were gone.

The girls stood there for a moment but then got out of their trance, gave their slips to the secretary and went off towards the Jeep. Just before they reached the car, the Jojo brothers drived pass them, sending the girls glares as they drove away. Buttercup let out a snarl of frustration and marched off towards the Jeep in a tantrum. Blossom shook her head, unlocked the car and got in. she started the car and drove off, she looked at her sisters through the mirror.

"So how was your guys first day?"

**Read and review everyone :D**

**Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The 3 sisters were sitting on their bed, discussing what happened on their first day at their new school.

"What's their damn problem?!" demanded Buttercup, throwing punches into her pillow. Blossom sighed and lay down on the bed.

"I have no idea, it's like we were getting into their personal space or something." Blossom said. Buttercup narrowed her eyes at her sister.

"I didn't do a freaking thing to that asshole, yet he looked at me like I ran over his cat!" Buttercup yelled, rolling over to stuff her face in her pillow. "He deserved what he got." She muffled. Blossom raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, 'he deserved it', Buttercup, what did you do?!" Blossom demanded, sitting right up, looking at Buttercup. Buttercup turned her head and looked at Blossom.

"Nothing, it was completely an accident." She said, twisting around so that she was lying on her back.

"What was an accident?" asked Blossom suspiciously. Bubbles crawled over to where her sisters were and stared at her dark-haired sister in confusion and fascination.

"Yeah Buttercup, tell us what happened." She demanded, poking her sister in the shoulder. Buttercup swatted her younger sister's hand away. And glared up to her sisters and sighed.

"Ok, ok, it happened in the last period."

**Flashback**

**Buttercup was busy on the team that was having balls thrown at them, but so far, not a single red ball had hit her yet, and neither the 'red titans' as well. Through the whole period, Buttercup sneaked glances and saw Butch still staring at her, watching every single move she made, with an expression which made him look like he was looking at a puzzle which he could not put together. She could feel his forest green eyes burning into the back of her head, she knew he was still studying her. While Buttercup was in her little daze, a guy named Robert with brown hair and blue guys saw Buttercup open. He smiled.**

"**Throw at Princess!" he called to his team mates, taking aim and throwing his ball towards Buttercup. Buttercup's head snapped towards his voice and saw the ball coming right towards her. Instead of ducking out of the way like what the drama queens in her class did, she just twirled around and hit the ball with her two hands together and whacked it to the side towards the bleachers. She heard contact. She turned around and saw Butch holding onto the ball just in front of his face, he was glaring at her with such a fierce expression that it could make the most brave guy run away for his mommy. He tightened his grip on the ball and threw it at Robert in the gut, knocking him to the ground. Robert got the air knocked out of him and started coughing on the ground. Butch looked at Robert and then shifted his gaze back to Buttercup. Annoyance flashed through his eyes and he narrowed his eyes at her.**

"**Watch where you're throwing everything will ya." He said in a harsh voice to her. Now if it was any normal person, they would have bowed their head and apologize over and over, but this is Buttercup and quite frankly, she is not a grovelling person. She narrowed her eyes and her and folded her arms across his chest.**

"**Well, I'm sorry, maybe if you were here than on the bleachers, you wouldn't be in the way now would you." She said, leaning on one side of her body, tilting her head. Butch took a deep breath in and out. He furrowed his eyebrows at her in annoyance.**

"**I have a reason." He said, scowling at her.**

"**Oh and what is that?" Buttercup asked, giving a fake concerned expression to him. He frowned.**

"**I have anemia." He said, still staring at her. Buttercup scoffed.**

"**Oh, so that's your excuse." She said, rolling her eyes. "I don't believe it on bit, weakling."**

**Butch scrunched his eyebrows together and narrowed his eyes. He clenched his jaw and stood up. He jumped off his seat, to the floor and stood up from his jumping position. He look at Buttercup, brushed his fingers through his hair and walked off towards the exit. Before Buttercup cold say something snarky, the bell rang, signalling the end of the day. As Buttercup turned to leave, she saw Butch looking at her over his shoulder, when they locked eyes, he turned away and walked through the doors, leaving Buttercup just standing in the middle of the gym.**

**End flashback**

After she finished off her story, her sisters looked at her wide eyed. Blossom's mouth was agape.

"You actually insulted him?!" she exclaimed. Buttercup shrugged.

"He pissed me off." She said, shrugging her sisters in a bored expression. Blossom gave her sister a **'really' **look.

"Are you kidding me Buttercup? These guys do not seem like the kind we should mess with, do you have any idea that-"

"Blossom," Interrupted Buttercup, glaring at her older sister, "I'm really not in the mood for a lecture, leave it be already. I'm going to bed." With that, Buttercup pulled the sheets over her body and fell asleep. Blossom sighed and looked at Bubbles hopefully for advice. Bubbles just shrugged and went to her side of the bed and fell asleep. Blossom sighed and switch off their top light and joined her sisters to turn in for the night.

****Line breaker****

Sun seemed to shine through the windows in the girls' bedroom. The rays stroked the girls' faces, waking them up. Bubbles eyes brightened and rushed towards the widow and tossed open the curtains.

"Blossom, Buttercup, its sunny outside!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Huh?" muttered Buttercup, her hair in a complete mess due to the sleeping. Bubbles pointed outside.

"It's sunny, no clouds at all!" Blossom got up and walked to the window. She smiled.

"Greta, that's a perfect start to out day." She said happily.

"Whatever." Muttered Buttercup, flopping back down to their bed. Blossom frowned.

"Come on Buttercup. We have to get ready for school." She said, tugging on the blankets wrapped around Buttercup's body.

"I don't wanna." Buttercup yawned in her pillow.

"Well you have to, and that's final." With that, Bubbles and Blossom yanked Buttercup off their bed and tossed her toward the show, with Buttercup mumbling under her breath. After breakfast, they all rushed to the Jeep and drove off to school. They pulled up in the parking lot and were met by their friends. They glanced around and saw no Red Mustang, which the boys were in driving in, at all spotted in the parking lot, but the girls just shook it off. As school went on, none of the girls caught sight of the Jojo brothers. As they sat down at the cafeteria to eat their lunch, they were not found at their usual table. The girls faced Jess and Kate, who were bust talking to the twin titans.

"You know, we haven't seen the Jojo brothers today at all. Do you know why?" asked Blossom, indicating to the empty table. Kate and Jess looked at the table and then back to the girls.

"Oh yeah, it's like a thing when the boys go out and do outdoor stuff like camping and that when it's sunny, weird ain't it." Said Kate, leaning back on her chair.

"Don't they get in trouble for bunking school like that?" Asked Bubbles. Jess shook their head.

"nah, they're allowed to cause they don't even need to work either way, they have superior grades than all of us, so either way, it doesn't matter if they bunk or not, they have intelligence that doesn't even need to be taught for them to know."

Buttercup sat straight up. "So they're actually smart?" she asked with wide eyes. Kate and Jess laughed.

"Yeah, despite they're looks, they are like geniuses. Almost like they have learnt the stuff for years already." Said Kate, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "But either way, no girl is good enough for them apparently, so there's no use in chasing guys like them."

The girls nodded and continued on with regular chatter until the bell ringed and the day continued as usual. Days passed and the Jojo brothers still didn't pitch up to school. The girls began to think it was because of them, but shook it off either way. Then it all came up to that day when their lives started to change. It had been two weeks since they have last seen the boys but then it started raining that day. When the girls woke u and looked out their window, they saw puddles filling up the roads all the way. When they pulled up in the parking lot they saw it. The red mustang. They were there. As classes carried on, lunch came up. When the three sisters walked into the cafeteria they saw them. Their eyes locked on directly on theirs. Red on Pink, green on green, blue on blue. The girls shook it off and grabbed their trays and took a seat at their usual seat. Every now and then, they would turn around to look at the boys and saw them still staring at them, and looked away quickly.

****Line breaker****

Blossom said good bye to their sisters as they went off to their last lessons. She walked off to her English class and saw Brick Jojo, sitting exactly where she saw him when she first met him, in their desk. Brick looked at her and watched her as she walked over and took her seat. Blossom took out a pen and book out her bag and waited for the teacher to start the lesson.

"Hello." Blossom turned around and looked at Brick in surprise as he talked to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself 2 weeks ago, I'm Brick Jojo." He said to her, in his soft, husky voice. Blossom just looked at him.

"Blossom Utuniom."She said, facing the teacher as he began the lesson.

"That's a nice name." he said to her, smiling slightly. Blossom nodded.

"Thanks." She said, then facing the teacher who was starting the lesson.

The teacher finished off early after explain satire advertisements and gave them time to do whatever they wanted. Blossom took out their set work book and stated reading.

"So do you like the rain?" asked Brick, leaning on his desk. Blossom looked up at him.

"Are you actually asking me about the weather?" she asked, with her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, I guess I am." He said.

Blossom let a breath out. "No, I prefer hot things, than cold, wet things. Never been a cold person." She answered. Brick nodded and continued looking at her. Blossom closed her book and looked at him.

"You were gone." She said to him, narrowing her eyes slightly. Brick sighed.

"Yeah, I was out of town for a few days with my brothers, recreational reasons." He said, shaking his head slightly and tilting his head at her. Blossom clenched her jaw and looked at him straight in the eye.

"One question, what is with all the staring? You stared at me on the first day and at the cafeteria, what gives?" she demanded. Brick gave her a puzzled expression.

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked innocently. Blossom rolled her eyes.

"I mean, is that ever since I've walked into the classroom and sat down, you have either been staring or glaring, what is up with that?" she asked as calmly as she could. Brick sighed.

"Sorry, it's just hard to figure you out, that's all. You are really hard for me to read." He said scrunching his eyebrows together.

"What is it that makes me that you want to read so badly?" she asked curiously. Before he could answer, the bell rang and Brick was already as the door, leaving. Blossom sighed and packed up.

***Line breaker***

Butch was already there when Buttercup walked in the gym and just watched her. Buttercup just glared at him as she walked passed. Butch smirked.

"I see you are in a feisty mood then, aren't ya?" he called out to her. Buttercup froze and twirled around to face him. He smirked.

"Correct, am I not?" he asked, giving her a cheeky smile. Buttercup narrowed her eyes at him and folded her arms.

"No, actually you're not, I'm actually in a really good mood, until you showed up." Butch raised his eyebrow.

"Pretell." He said, smirking at her annoyed expression. Buttercup puffed out her chest and glared at him.

"Firstly, on my first day, you were a complete ass and now all of a sudden you're all talk and social. What are you? Bipolar?" she asked.

Butch scoffed. "Far from it, I was actually out of town with my brothers, doing manly things, not anything you'll understand." He said, sweeping his fingers through his hair. Buttercup scoffed as well.

"Yeah, rubbing sticks together and to climbing up a tree like a spider for fruit does not count as a manly thing." Butch raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and what will that stand for then? "He asked. Buttercup smirked.

"Housekeeping." With that, she turned around and walked off, without looking back to even see Butch's reaction. The coach came out and dropped basketballs in front of the students.

"Ok, we're playing basketball today, so get in your teams and let's get started." He said, blowing into his whistle. Buttercup got in her team and waited for the whistle, but then she heard a voice.

"Coach, can I play." Everyone turned around and saw Butch putting up his hand. The coach raised an eyebrow.

"You sure Jojo, I don't wanna be responsible for your doctor bills." He said. Butch smirked.

"Nah coach, I think I'll be fine with just one game." Butch said, looking at Buttercup as he said that.

The coach shrugged. "Alright then, on the Roberts team, move it!" Butch smiled and walked over to Roberts's team, the opposite team to Buttercup's. He smirked at her and she glared at him back. As they lined up on the court, Butch and Buttercup were on the same position and were right next to each other.

"I'm Butch Jojo, by the way." He said to her, smirking at her annoyed reaction.

"That's nice." Butch raised an eyebrow.

"And what about you? Aren't you gonna tell me your name?" Buttercup rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't apply to your wishes, my 'I have anemia'." Butch smirked.

"Sure Buttercup, whatever you say." Buttercup twirled at him, him smirking down at her.

"How did you-"

""I hear things." He interrupted, smiling. Before she could say anything, the whistle went and the game started. Buttercup snapped out of her trance and ran ahead and received the ball, but just when she turned, Butch was right in front of her, smirking.

"Who's the weakling now?" he mocked, popping the ball out her hand and twisted around her and shot the ball in the hoop at the other end of the court. He smiled and walked back to his starting position. Buttercup stood there frozen in shock. **How did he get there so fast?** She asked herself. But she shook her head and went back to her starting position.

***Line breaker***

Bubbles walked into the classroom and saw Boomer at the teacher's desk, asking him something. Just when she was about to walk pass him to get to her seat, he turned around and blocked her way. They looked at each other and he stepped back.

"Ladies first." He said in a soft, smooth voice. Bubbles stood there for a second, but then broke out of her trance and hurried off to her desk, with Boomer following her afterwards. As the teacher began the class, she felt a piece of paper touch her hand. She looked at it.

**I'm Boomer Jojo, just so you know.**

She looked at Boomer, who was looking at the teacher but was giving her a quick glance. She took her pencil and slid the paper back. He read it.

**Bubble Utonium**

He looked at her and wrote back. She read it again.

**That's a nice name, how is 2day like for you so far?**

Bubbles raised an eyebrow at him and wrote back.

**You were gone.**

Boomer sighed as he read it and slid it back to her.

**Yeah, was doing outdoor stuff with my brothers, nothing special really.**

She looked at him and he shrugged. She wrote back.

**Really? Cause you don't seem to be telling the truth to me.**

He looked at her with his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. He wrote back.

**What do you mean?**

She wrote back.

**I can feel it, I can feel you aren't being completely honest with me.**

Boomer clenched his jaw and wrote back.

**Forget about it ok.**

As she read the last note, he scrunched up the piece of paper and threw it into the bin while the teacher wasn't looking at the front. That ended that conversation. During the rest of the class, she could feel Boomer feeling a bit uneasy, and sneaking glances at her every few minutes. When the bell rang, he shot up from his desk and walked off without looking back.

***Line breaker***

Bubbles was waiting at the Jeep for her sisters, seeing as Blossom had the keys and the Art studio was closer to the parking lot. Students came pouring out and she saw Boomer on the other side of the parking lot staring at her as his brothers came out of the school building, playfully punching each other on the shoulder. She broke contact from Boomer and checked her phone. No messages. Then she heard a sound. A White truck was driving pass and another car reversed hooting. The truck jerked away from the other car but drove through a large puddle, losing control and skidding right towards Bubbles. Everything happened in 1 second. Just before the truck hit Bubbles, Boomer appeared next to her, pushing her to the ground and put out his hand, stopping the truck, leaving a huge dent in the door. Bubbles looked up at Boomer in shock. Boomer looked at her with a blank face. Without saying a word, he got up and jumped over the truck to the red car, his brothers just standing there, looking at the scene in front of them, with blank faces. Bubbles just sat there on the floor in shock until she heard her sisters calling her.

"Bubbles are you ok?!" the asked, rushing to their sisters side. Everyone came around to see if she was ok. All she did was watch as Boomer and his brothers drove off, without saying a word.

"Boomer." She said. Buttercup and Blossom gave her odd looks and looked at the boys and then at her sisters. Bubbles looked at them.

"Boomer saved me."

"But he was on the other side of the parking lot." Said Blossom confused.

Bubbles scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Exactly."

**Annnnd cut, read and review everyone :D **

**Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all of the reviews everyone. Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

"I swear guys, he was just there, like he ran from across the parking lot!" exclaimed Bubbles, sitting up on their bed. Blossom sighed.

"Bubbles, as much as I want believe, it is not humanely possible to run all the way where they're car was to where the Jeep was, it's just not possible."

"I know what I saw, he ran all the way there."

Buttercup groaned and flopped down onto the bed. "You must have hit your head on the car door or something, because the stuff you are saying is making it sound like you have severe head damage or something." Bubbles huffed.

"I'm not dumb or making any of this up, he ran from there and I know it." Blossom sighed and sat down on her desk.

"Bubbles, it's not poss-"Buttercup interrupted Blossom by groaning out loud and hopping off their bed. She went to her closet and pulled out a grey hoodie.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Blossom, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going out to skate, I can't stand being here with a sister who is being all Sherlock and a sister who whacked her head too hard on a car door and thinks a guy was able to run to her 35m away from her. Later." With that, Buttercup pulled up her hoodie, grabbed her skate board and dashed out the door. Blossom massaged the bridge of her nose and looked at Bubbles.

"Now Bubbles, how hard did you hit her head?"

"I told you, I didn't even hit my head!" fumed Bubbles, crossing her arms.

"Then what was the dent in the Trucks door from then?" asked Blossom, resting her head on her hand.

"I'm telling you, Boomer just put out his hand and just stopped it from hitting me, it's the truth!"

Blossom sighed and got up and stretched her back, clicking it in the process. "You really seem determined about this tale aren't you Bubbles?"

Bubbles narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "It's not a tale, it's the truth!"

"Then what will the reasoning that he was able come and save you and stop a 29 ton truck from skidding full speed into you, what explanation do you have for him Bubbles?" asked Blossom, walking over to her dresser and started brushing her hair with a hairbrush. Bubbles paused and put on a thinking face. Her face lit up.

"I have it!" she shouted.

"W-what?" stuttered Blossom, surprised at Bubbles sudden outburst.

"He had an adrenaline rush and that in-the-moment strength things that you get sometimes! That is the perfect explanation!" she said excitedly, proud that she figured out a solution.

"Huh?" asked Blossom dumbfound.

"Oh my gosh! He isn't even in a school team! OMG! I so have to get him in one," Bubbles turned to her sister who was just staring at her in confusion, "thank you so much for the idea Blossom!"

"Idea?"

"Yes, I SO have to have him join the school teams, I have research to do!" with that, Bubbles turned around and rushed down the stair. Blossom covered her eyes with her hand and shook her head.

"All of the sudden, I feel really bad about that boy now."

***Line breaker***

Buttercup was skating down the road, letting off some steam. She decided to cut over the road and while she was doing so a black car drove up and nearly hit her. The window opened up and a girl with frizzy brown hair and a tiara on her head came into Buttercups view. She glared at Buttercup.

"What where you are going commoner, I don't want you and your poor filth to dirty daddy's new car." She said in an obnoxious voice. Buttercup narrowed her eyes and then gave a mock bow to her.

"Oh, I deeply apologize, I didn't mean to get in the way of your oh, so precious car."

The girl sneered at Buttercup. "I am Princess Morbucks and you better show me some respect, I can buy off the land which you are standing on and make sure you can get the first flight right out of here!" Buttercup smirked and scooped up som3 dirt which was on the road.

"Then how about a free sample?" with that, Buttercup threw the sand into Princess's eyes and took off the opposite direction. She heard the angry cries from Princess and carried on running until she heard the noise vanish. Buttercup took a deep breath and turned in an alley way. She looked up at the sign.

**Seattle's disposable and recycle area**

"Wouldn't it be easier if they just called it a dump?" asked Buttercup to herself. She turned around and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, wouldn't like to be the victim of little miss Princess, so better make this a shortcut." With that, Buttercup hopped onto her boar and rode off into the dump. After a few twists and turns and grumbles from Buttercup, she heard voices. Buttercup looked at where the noise was coming from, hoped off her board and went to investigate. As she snuck up behind a broken car, she widened her eyes. It was the Jojo brothers. Butch and Brick seemed to be lecturing Boomer about something. Buttercup couldn't make out the exact words but as soon as the brothers got closer, she could hear the words clearer.

"Dude, you were stupid to even do that, you blew our cover!" shouted Butch, leaping off a pile of garbage, skiing down the hill and doing a front flip to the ground. **Nice moves** thought Buttercup.

"Well what did you want me to do? Let her get killed?" asked Boomer, kicking a car tyre, making it spiral into a broken shower. **Wow, someone knows how to use their foot **thought Buttercup.

"Well Boomer, you better think of a way to be able to 'explain' this little situation at school, or otherwise, we are gonna have to dispose of her." Said Brick, brushing his hair with his fingers.

"Yeah, I call dibs on the first go!" called Butch, raising his hand up in the air like a student in class. Boomer rushed up to Butch and grabbed him by the collar. **Whoa! How the hell did he get there so fast?!**

"If you touch her, I swear to god, I will rip you limb to limb until you are nothing but a pile of ash!" Boomer shouted in his brother's face. Butch narrowed his eyes and swiped his brother off him, smoothing out his hoodie.

"Then think of something, otherwise you are gonna have to live up to the promise." Butch and Boomer glared at each other, waiting for one of them to look away first. Boomer snarled and looked away, marching off in a direction. Brick sighed and followed after him. Buttercup leant back and felt her shoe crumpling up a beer can. She looked up and saw Butch looking directly at her hiding spot, interest forming in his eyes. Buttercup wasted no time. She grabbed her board and crawled behind garbage piles and took off for the exit.

***Line breaker***

Blossom sighed and looked at her alarm clock.

6:30 p.m.

"Where on earth can Buttercup be?" she asked herself. Blossom is in bed reading her book while waiting for her younger sister to return home. Blossom felt her eyes about to fall, she yawned. Before she knew it she fell asleep. Blossom woke up suddenly and saw a figure in the corner of her room. It was Brick. Blossom turned on her lamplight and looked at the corner again. He was gone.

***Line breaker***

Buttercup was running towards the group of people. She would have let them be, but not when there is a lady at the mercy at the group of men. Buttercup jumped up and kicked the shortest of the men in the face, knocking him away from the lady. Buttercup face the gang and turned to the lady.

"Run, get help, now!" she ordered, pushing her away from the scene. The lady nodded her head and took off down the road, screaming for help.

"Wow, you sure have guts for a girl." Said one of the members, wearing a purple jacket and wearing black sunglasses. Buttercup scowled.

"Back off." She threatened. Buttercup turned to run off but was stopped by the leader and shoved her against the wall. He leered his face close to hers.

"You sure have guts to cross the path of the Gang Green Gang, you have no idea what we are capable of doing." He threatened, smiling, showing off his yellow teeth.

"Go Ace, show her what you got!" Cheered one of the members.

Before anything else could happen, Butch, out of nowhere, came down and landed on the top of a trash tank, leaving a huge dent on the lid. He looked up and gave a deadly glare to Ace.

"Let her go." He ordered in a dark eerie voice. Ace scoffed.

"Stay out of this pretty boy, this ain't your business." Butch growled and ripped off the lid of the trashcan and tossed it against the wall, making a huge noise.

"I hate repeating myself, I said, let…her…go." He growled. Ace gulped.

"Big Billy, take him out!" ordered Ace. The biggest of the members ran towards Butch with his fist raised, but before her could land a finger on Butch, Butch grabbed his fist and bended it in a painful angle, he then took his right fist and punch Billy in the stomach, making him fly into the wall, making a body dent. Butch leapt to the floor and faced Ace. He glared at him heavily.

"Bring it."

"Boys get him!" ordered Ace, pointing his finger at Butch. His lackeys followed his orders and pursued Butch. Butch leapt up in the air and landed in front of Ace, punching him in the face. Butch looked at Buttercup.

"Go."

Buttercup stared at him in shock. A hunched back member came behind Butch and tried to hit him with a brick, but Butch turned and hit him square in the face. He turned back at Buttercup, slightly irritated.

"Go, now!" he shouted. Buttercup nodded and took off down the road, hearing the screams of pain and agony coming from the Gang Green Gang. She looked back while running.

"How did you know I was here?"

**Read and Review everyone :D**

**Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long update, I've been on tour and I haven't had time to write but here's the new chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

"Buttercup are you ok? You have been having that distant look in your eyes the whole time." Blossom said to her younger sister, who had her spoon halfway to her mouth with cereal. Buttercup sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"I don't know Blossom, I'd rather not talk about." Blossom leaned forward at the breakfast table.

"You've been acting like this since you came home last night, what happened?" she asked, taking hold of her sister's hand. Buttercup raised an eyebrow and took her hand back.

"It's just an incident that involved someone I know last night with a gang." She sighed. Bubbles and Blossom's eyes widened and they back away from their sister slowly, catching Buttercups attention. Bubbles turned to Blossom with eyes bigger than dinner plates.

"Oh my god Blossom, do you know what this means?!" Blossom sighed and nodded her head. She looked at her blue eyed sister.

"I believe so Bubbles." She said, looking down at the floor. Bubbles gulped and grabbed hold of her older sister's hands.

"I can't believe this," Bubbles said, raising her and her sister's hands in the air, "our sister is in a gang." Buttercup stares at her sisters with a blank look.

"Huh?" she said, cocking her head to one side. Both of her sisters crawl up to her and grab her hands in theirs. Bubbles started patting Buttercups hand in comfort.

"Its ok Buttercup, you are our sister and we will accept you and your hobbies because we love you and we respect your decisions on life." She said, embracing her black haired sister. Buttercup narrowed her eyes at her blonde sister.

"Yeah, thanks but…NO!" she shouted, wriggling out of her sisters grasp, "I'm not part of any gang or whatever you're think, it's that freaking Butch Jojo!" after her outburst, there was a silence between the sisters, no one uttering a word. Blossom stood up from the floor and grabbed Buttercups shoulders and stared at her straight in the eyes.

"Buttercup, what happened?!" she demanded, tightening her grip on Buttercup. Buttercup ducked her head and looked to the side. Blossom tightened her grip even more and forced Buttercup to look at her in the eyes.

"Buttercup, tell me right now!" Buttercup rolled her eyes and stepped away from her sister.

"Nothing happened, I was just skating last night and helped this lady get away from this stupid gang, they took hold of me, but before I could kick their asses, Butch swooped down onto a trashcan and kicked their asses before I could. Like he is some kind of superhero or something." Buttercup shouted, plopping down onto her seat again. Bubbles and Blossom blinked and looked at their black haired sister, who was busy slurping at her orange juice. Bubbles crawled to her sister and looked at her while on her knees.

"So you aren't a gang leader?"

"Shut up Bubbles!"

**At school**

The three sisters arrived in the parking lot at the school and got out of their jeep. The dark clouds in the sky loomed over the building and land with its dark presence, tempted to let rain fall. Blossom sighed and put the car keys in her bag and looked back at her sisters.

"Here after school?" her sisters nodded in agreement and they all got out the car. As they got out, a red mustang containing the Jojo brothers drove past them and into its usual parking spot under a tree. The three boys leapt out the car onto the ground and dusted themselves off. Before Bubbles or Blossom could do anything, Buttercup gritted her teeth and marched over towards the red car. Butch noticed the presence of her and looked in her direction. Buttercup marched straight up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and glared at him straight in the eye.

"Alright buster, here's the deal, just because you were there last night and fought those stupid guys off like some superhero, doesn't mean I'm a damsel in distress! You were just their before I was able to kick their asses, so don't get any ideas, you got it?!" Buttercup waited for an answer from the stunned black haired male in front of her.

"Huh?" he asked. Buttercup growled and pushed herself away from him, forcing him to hit the car. She turned around and marched off towards the entrance of the school. Blossom and Bubbles stared at their sister and then at the boys and back to Buttercup. They shook their heads and continued after their sister. As they walked past, they heard the brothers talking.

Boomer: Dude, she thinks you're a superhero?

Brick: Man, she must have some mental issues.

Boomer: What do you mean by that?

Brick: Dude! He has the arch villain look all over! He looks nothing like a superhero!

Butch: I'm still right here you know.

Brick: No one cares!

Boomer: Maybe she should get some therapy.

Butch: Why?

Boomer: Because she seriously thinks you're a superhero, huge mental problems.

Brick: I agree, he has ugly written all over him

Boomer: And let's not start about the habits-

Butch: You two…

Brick and Boomer: B-Butch, c-calm down man, we didn't mean- *SMASH*

Bubbles and Blossom looked back and saw Brick and Boomer on the floor with large bumps on their head and Butch walking up the path towards the school. The two sisters looked at each other, shrugged and went off to class.

**Blossom**

Blossom let out a tired sigh as she walked towards her desk in the last period of the day. She dropped her bag to the floor and plopped her books onto the wooden surface of the desk. As class started, she could feel herself doze off slightly until she felt a hand poke her shoulder. Startled, she whirled around to where she felt the contact and sweat dropped as she saw it was Brick, whose hand was still in the position is was in when he poked her. He pointed to the teacher and turned back in his seat without a word. Blossom turned back in her seat and listened to the lecture. After a few notes were taken and a few minutes away from the end of the school day, the teacher stood up to make an announcement.

"Ok everyone, we will be doing a role play on our novel, Romeo and Juliet, and it will be in a group of two." As he said that, some people who grabbing arms of others they want as partners, while girl in the class would gaze at Brick in a longing way, making Blossom scoff in disgust, and then making a quiet yelp as she caught the guys staring at her with the same expression.

"Hold it, I'm not finished!" shouted the teacher, slamming his book on his desk to gain attention again. "You will be assigned with the person on the right hand side of you." As groans were heard, Blossom could not but help to look to her right and lock eyes with beautiful red eyes. Brick just looked at her, realisation appearing on his face. Blossom groaned and whacked her head to her desk.

"Oh crap."

**Wonder what's going to happen next :D read and review. Next update will come soon**

**Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter everyone :D**

**Chapter 6**

"Alright, just so you know, this does not mean we are friends." Blossom said outside her house to Brick. Brick looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"But I didn't say a thing."

"I know, I'm just saying before you get any ideas." Brick sweat dropped.

"Um, sure." Before anything could happen, Buttercup grabbed hold of Brick by the collar and yanked him down so he could be at her level.

"Alright buster, let's just set one thing straight, you touch, talk or even think about Blossom in any other way besides from work, I will be cutting your lifespan VERY short. Got it?" Buttercup growled in Brick's face. Brick blinked and then started counting on his fingers. He looked at Buttercup and raised three fingers in her face.

"That's three things." He said cockily, smirking as he watched Buttercup's face starting to heat up with embarrassment. Buttercup huffed and pushed Brick away from her and crossed her arms. She gave him one fierce glare and then marched off to the front door. Bubbles looked at Brick then to Blossom and then followed her black-haired sister to the door as well. Brick blinked and then turned back to look at Blossom.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked with an innocent expression. Blossom rolled her eyes and grabbed hold of his jacket's sleeve and started pulling him towards the door.

"Come on, we'll be going to my bedroom." She said while pulling him towards the stairs. Brick smirked.

"Whoa girl, let me at least take you out to dinner first before we go THAT far." Blossom froze as those words came out his mouth. She turned around slowly to see Brick smiling cheekily at her. Brick slipped his jacket sleeve out of her grip and took hold of her hand. He smiled at her and leant his head down slightly towards her hand.

"Quite frankly, I prefer to be more old fashioned than others these days." Blossom's eyes widened as she heard those words while Brick's head was creeping closer towards her hand. Just as Brick was about to kiss her hand, a pot came flying through the air, nailing Brick right on the forehead, knocking him in the air onto the gravel. Blossom looked at the front door and saw Buttercup in a throwing position with an annoyed expression planted on her face. Buttercup stood up to glare down at Brick, who was holding his head in pain.

"Next time it won't be a pot." She threatened, while sharpening a butcher knife in her hand. Brick gulped as he watched her go back into the house without a sound. Brick turned to Blossom with a panicked look on his face.

"She isn't serious right?" Blossom shook her head and started walking up the path way.

"Clearly you do not know my sister." And that ended that conversation.

**In the bedroom**

"Honestly, I think the party scene will be better than the balcony scene." Blossom said while skimming through the novel. Brick let out a bored yawn.

"Why, the balcony will have a fiery of emotions going through it, it will be fool proof for a good grade." Blossom rolled her eyes at him.

"Noooo, the emotions that go through the two lovers when they first meet will be better because its love at first sight, their families are enemies and all the want to do is love and much confusion goes as they meet. Its way better." Brick raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"If I didn't know any better, it's kind of sounding like you want me to kiss you in front of the class." Blossom cheeks flushed and she turned away.

"As if." Brick smiled at the reaction.

"Oh really now?" Blossom turned back at him and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes really. Now lessen that pride of yours and let's just start already." Brick head slumped and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I don't have any pride." He said, puffing his chest out. Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Only a prideful person would say that. Now come on." Brick huffed and walked to her in the middle of the room.

"Fine." He muttered, clearly not happy that he lost a debate to a girl.

"And by the way, there will be no kiss in front of the class, we are leaving that to the imagination." Brick sighed and scratched his head.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Both of them took their places, their backs turned to each other. Blossom took a deep breath and turned around, her eyes widened. Brick stood in front of her, eyes filled with love and curiosity. His red hair making him look majestic and beautiful and charming, all at the same time. Blossom was snapped back to reality when she felt Brick touch her hand.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this. My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand. To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Blossom blushed as she heard those words come out Brick's mouth, as he said it with such meaning, that it shook her. She swallowed and uttered her line.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much. Which mannerly devotion shows in this? For saint have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Brick blinked for a second and then said his line.

"Have not saint's lips, and holy palmers too." With more confidence, Blossom said her line."

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." She said, while turning around to walk away from 'Romeo'. Blinked followed her while saying his line.

"Oh, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray, grant thou, lest faith turned to despair. He said while talking her hand in his again. Blossom shivered as she felt his cold skin against her warm ones. His unnaturally cold skin.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." Saying her line, she turned to walk away, only to be stopped by Brick, who cupped her cheek with his hand, gazing into her eyes.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thy," Brick started to lean closer towards Blossoms face, tightening his hold on her slightly, "my sin is purged."

As he was a few inches from her face, a small kitchen knife came flying through the air, right through the gap between Brick's and Blossom's faces, cutting an inch of Brick's hair off and landing right in the wall. Brick gulped and look at the knife in the wall and slowly looked at where it came from. In the doorway, peeking around the door, Brick was met with fierce green eyes, and an aura giving of anger and hatred. Happy for a distraction, Blossom slipped out of his loose grasp and made way out the door.

"I'm going to get us something to drink, I'll be right back." She called out to Brick. Brick snapped out of his trance and started to follow, receiving a glare that gave the message: 'you are so lucky I missed' from Buttercup as he walked by.

"Hey wait up!" he called out to Blossom as she turned the corner to go down stairs. As Brick turned around the corner to follow, he bumped into someone, causing the person and himself to fall to the floor with a THUD. Brick shook his head to get out of his started state and looked down to the person beneath him to apologise, opening his eyes while doing so.

"I'm so sorry…" Beneath him was the professor, his eyes wide with shock and his mouth opening and closing, unable to utter a word. Brick looked down to see their position. Brick was on top, with his right leg in between the professor's legs and he arm beside the Professors head, pinning him down to the floor.

"Hey what happened…" Blossom started as she came up the stairs, catching sight of the two of them on the floor. Then came the footsteps of two other people.

"Hey, what's all the commo-"

"Oh my god." Bubbles cut off Buttercup as both of the sisters caught sight of the scene. All three of the sisters gawking at what they are seeing. Brick's jaw dropped to the floor, looking at the three sisters at the same time. He gulped.

"H-hey, t-this is not what it looks like." Buttercup raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Really, cause have you seen what you are doing?" Brick gulped but before he could say anything, he was interrupted by someone clearing his throat.

"Well, as this is surprising to all of you and me, may I kindly ask you to get off me." The Professor asked Brick, giving him a slightly annoyed look. Brick nodded vigorously and got off quickly. The professor stood up and tucked his clipboard under his arm.

"Well then, I'll be in my lab if you need me." With that, the Professor turned around and made way to the lab, with the sisters and Brick's eyes following him until he entered the room. The three sisters turned back to look at the red head boy, who was scratching his neck nervously. Buttercup crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Well, you know when I said you can't do anything to Blossom, it also counts the professor." Brick groaned and ruffled up his hair in annoyance.

"For heaven's sake, it was an accident!" Buttercup looked to the side so she would have to look at him.

"So that's what they call it now."

"Oh come on!"

….

"Hey, why are you all tensed up? It's not good to focus while all tensed up, you need to relax." Said Blossom to Brick while they were in their room doing their homework. Brick shook for a second.

"I would, but right now there is a killing intent behind me." He said, indicating to a Buttercup who had a fierce glare fixed on his back while she was sharpening knives. Blossom sighed and turned around to face her sister.

"Buttercup, do you have to sharpen them here? Now?" Buttercup smiled innocently to her sister.

"Of course, I mean, I'm done with homework and the professor says I can only sharpen them in the kitchen or garage, but unfortunately, they are BOTH occupied so I have to do it here, just in case some BUG gets in here." Indicating directly at Brick. Annoyed, Brick turned to her.

"For the love of grapefruit, I told you, it was-" he was interrupted by a car hoot from outside. All three of them went to the window and saw a green Lamborghini Veneno parked in the driveway, with Butch and Boomer waiting outside the car. Before Brick could react, he felt his collar be pulled and he was brought face to face with an angry green eyed girl.

"You told BUTCH to pick you up?!" she demanded angrily, pointing at a Butch who was smiling cockily. Brick put his hands up in defence.

"Hey, don't blame me, he offered. He seemed pretty eager to come pick me up." After that said, Brick found himself in a chokehold by Buttercup.

"You idiot, he now knows where I live!" Blossom sighed and walked over to her sister and took her arm to loosen the grip of Brick.

"Come on Buttercup. He has to go." Mumbling under her breath, Buttercup unwillingly let go of Brick and walked out the room. Brick rubbed his neck and looked at Blossom.

"Is she ALWAYS like that?!" he demanded, pointing his finger at the black haired girl. Blossom sighed and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Only if she's angry." With that, she turned around and headed towards the door, with Brick trailing behind her. As the two red heads opened the front door, they were met with a smiling Butch.

"Hey guys, what's u-" Butch was interrupted when a black haired girl rushed past the red heads and right at him, knocking him to the ground.

"Buttercup what are you doing?!" gasped Blossom, as she saw Buttercup hitting Butch's head with a pot. She turned to face her older sister.

"Trying to knock him out so he can get amnesia so he will forget where I live." With that, she turned around to continue. Before she could have one more swing, she was stopped when a male hand caught the hand and stopped her from hitting again. Butch sat up while hold Buttercup to him and tossed the pot away. Buttercup tried to wiggle out his grasp.

"Let me go you freak!" she commanded. Butch smirked at her.

"Really, I'm not the one who greeted someone with a pot in the head." Buttercup glared at him.

"It wasn't a greeting, it was a goodbye, now let go!" Butch stood up, but pulled Buttercup closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist, smirking at her angry expression.

"What if I don't want to?" he asked cheekily. A glint went through Buttercups eyes.

"Then I'll do this." Before he could reply, Buttercup took hold of his wrist and flipped him over her shoulder onto the ground. Butch looked up at her in a daze as she glowered over him, smirking at him.

"Now who is the loser?" Butch just gazed at her. Buttercup raised an eyebrow.

"What with that expression?" she asked. Butch cocked his head to one side.

"You are completely the first person to be able to judo flip me without getting hurt." He said in a daze. Cockily, Buttercup smiled and puffed out her chest proudly.

"Well that's an honour for me, thank you very much." With that she turned around and made way towards the house. Brick sighed and walked to the car, pausing to see Boomer hiding in the seat.

"Boomer dude, what are you doing." Boomer looked at his brother with a helpless expression.

"Hiding from their younger sister." Blossom walked over to the car.

"Bubbles, why are you hiding from her?" she asked. Boomer shuddered.

"I swear, if she signs me up for another sport team, there goes my summer vacation." Butch stood up from the ground and gave a puzzled look to his brother.

"How will it affect summer vacation?" Boomer turned to face his brother with a grim expression.

"Training camps." He said with a shudder. Before he could say anything else, they were interrupted by a high voice.

"Boomer hi!" called Bubbles cheerfully from the front door. Boomer cursed under his breath and got out the car and waved back at the blonde girl.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked unsteadily.

"Nothing really, just wanted to say hi and wanted to ask if you signed up for the soccer team? I want to know when I can come cheer you on, being a cheerleader and everything." Said the excited blonde girl with a smiled. Boomer gulped and turned to Brick with a pleading expression.

"Bro, help." Brick turned to Bubbles and gave her a smile.

"He'll be there tomorrow morning." Boomer stared at his brother in shock. Bubble smiled widely.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow bye!" with that, she turned around and walked into the house. Boomer turned to his brother.

"How is that helping me?!" he demanded, causing Brick to shrug.

"That's all I could have thought of with short notice." Boomer started to shake his fists and grabbed hold of his brother's shirt.

'Why you…" he growled. Blossom cleared her throat, going the attention of the three brothers. She turned to Brick.

"Practice tomorrow in the drama room. Ok?" she said. Brick thought for a moment and nodded in agreement. Blossom nodded and turned around and made way to the house. As Butch and Boomer were getting into the car, Blossom didn't notice the red eyes following her until she closed the door of the house.

**Annnnnnd finish. Read and review :D**

**Peace out!**


End file.
